Ranma 12: Enter Kenji and Cojiro
by SpyderMan1685
Summary: There is a new threat, and he's out for blood.. Ranma's blood. But, why does he want Ranma dead? And who is the mysterious youth following him?


Enter: Cojiro and Kenji  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form! I'm just borrowing them, and Nabiki is being kind enough to charge me ¾ of the full price! ^_^  
  
*Sound effects* {Signs} 'Thoughts' "Speech"  
  
Prologue  
  
A lone figure walks the streets in the early morning hours, stopping every now and then to take in his surroundings.  
  
"So..." the figure mused, grinning evilly "This is Nerima, home of Ranma Saotome and his father... AND his Fiancee's."  
  
The figure continued his walk, not knowing that another was silently following him. This other stepped into the light of a street lamp, revealing his steel grey eyes, and long black hair.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm them" the young man said to himself, "Never will I allow you to harm them."  
  
And with that, the young man followed the shadow, staying far enough behind so as not to be sensed. But, also not letting his prey out of sight.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cologne stretched as she woke up to another fine morning in Nerima.  
  
'As much as I hate to admit it,' she thought 'This country has some fine weather for an old woman like me.'  
  
Cologne went on about her business, waking up Shampoo and Mousse, and getting the Nekohanten ready for the days customers. She failed to notice someone already entering the restaurant though, as she was whapping Moose over his head for trying to glomp Shampoo so early.  
  
"Ahem!" a voice rang out.  
  
Cologne turned, her eyes narrowing at this newcomer, taking in his chocolate brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She noted he had the aura of a martial artist, from the way he quietly, but surely moved to sit on one of the tables.  
  
"What do you want, young one?"  
  
The man smiled, which unnerved Cologne more than she wished to admit, "I wish to know where I can find Ranma Saotome." He said.  
  
Cologne sighed "You wish to challenge son-in-law?"  
  
"You might say that." The man grinned evilly, "I don't just want to challenge him, I want to KILL him."  
  
Cologne blanched, and was about to ask why the young man wished to kill Ranma, when she was interrupted by Shampoo.  
  
"You no kill airen!" She yelled, "You no hurt airen or Shampoo hurt you!"  
  
The man laughed "Little Amazon, if you do not wish to be killed as well, you will sit down and stay out of my business. Ranma will die at my hands, and there's nothing you can do about that!"  
  
"Shampoo show you!" Shampoo charged the man, swinging her Bonbori at his head, intending to end this as soon as possible.  
  
That's when Cologne felt the man's aura rise, and she was shocked! He'd been hiding it the whole time. She wanted to scream at Shampoo to break off her attack, but it was too late. The man had already sent Shampoo flying through a wall, where she lay, not showing any signs of getting up. This was bad.  
  
"Old woman," the man said, smiling the whole time "I believe I just won myself a wife."  
  
Cologne regained her composure, hoping he had not spotted her amazement at his aura.  
  
"Alas, you cannot marry my great-granddaughter... she has already been bested in combat." Cologne smiled evenly, "By the one you seek."  
  
The man shrugged, "Then I guess I have more reason to kill Saotome now."  
  
He turned to leave, before talking to the kitchen door "Don't try anything boy, or I will kill you... and I sense it will be easier to do so than it was to knock out Shampoo."  
  
With that, the man left, as a shocked Mousse and Cologne went to try and revive Shampoo for the duel they knew was about to happen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The man with the brown hair laughed again as he walked. 'This will be all too easy... if Shampoo was one of their best fighters, these fools don't stand a chance. It's almost sad that I'll have to kill the girl later on, but it's for the master, and I'll give my life for the master.'  
  
The man idly twisted a throwing dart between his fingers, "Soon, Ranma Saotome, soon you will see your mistake in going to Jusenkyo... soon you will know the name of Kenji Yamane!"  
  
The man laughed harder, unaware that he was being watched by two steel grey eyes from the rooftops.  
  
"So, the master sent him." He mused, "This is most unfortunate, I must get to the Tendo Dojo before he does and warn them of the danger!"  
  
He quickly hopped across the roofs, making a beeline for the dojo, his black sash trailing behind him. 


End file.
